


you'll always be my sweetie

by joyuriz



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, joyuriz, lapslock, not edited or beta read because i am a mess, they are adorable together ok, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyuriz/pseuds/joyuriz
Summary: yena always wants to be around her two best friends who mean everything to her.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Jo Yuri/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	you'll always be my sweetie

yena stared blankly at the laptop in front of her, hoping that by some miracle the words she needed to write would magically appear. she wished she could blame her lack of inspiration to do schoolwork on the overworked college student living off of instant noodles trope, but in reality her best friends chaewon and yuri made sure she did her assignments on time to keep yena from getting overwhelmed and she always ate three meals a day. 

yena, chaewon, and yuri had agreed to keep themselves and each other accountable. their first year of college had been rough so they were determined to make sure the second would go as smoothly as possible. they helped each other out when they needed it, and were always there to support each other.

that was just how they were. the three of them were a team.

which was why they were currently all in yuri’s dorm (her room was the biggest of the three and her roommate was ususally out) for a study/homework session. except yena had forgotten what it was like to have a functioning brain. she looked up, pouting at yuri and chaewon. chaewon noticed right away and smiled at yena, but yuri was concentrated on her work, tongue poking out of her mouth as she wrote down formulas into a notebook. 

“guys,” yena made sure to sigh loudly. “i can’t do work right now. i’m so bored.”

“if you did your homework you might be less bored.” chaewon pointed out. yuri grunted in agreement. 

“we’ve been working for hours,” yena whined. “my brain is empty now. can we stop and watch a movie? please?” yena pouted again, tilting her head down hoping it made her look cute enough for them to consider her offer.

yuri sighed, pushing her homework away from herself. “fine, let’s do it. i hate studying anyways. you guys are much more interesting.” secretly they all knew yuri couldn’t say no to yena’s pout.

chaewon giggled at yuri’s comment, and yena could feel her heart stutter at the noise. it was so unbelievably cute and yena would do anything to always sure chaewon would always be happy and laughing. 

she didn’t realize how much she had been staring until chaewon laughed again at something yuri had said. yena couldn’t help it if she was whipped.

the two girls she spent so much of her time with meant so much to her. they were so caring , funny, and so pretty that yena couldn’t help but have feelings. 

as yena requested, they decided to watch a movie together. they stuffed themselves all onto yuri’s twin size dorm bed, pressed and cuddled together. none of them minded.

yena laid her head on yuri’s shoulder who proceed to put her arm around her, pulling her closer.

whenever yena had a difficult day, yuri had always been there with open arms. as much as she liked to talk, yena had difficulty when it came to expressing her negative feelings. thankfully, yuri was always there as physical comfort even when yena didn’t even say she was upset. yuri always knew and yena was so grateful for her.

as chaewon started up their movie, she started speaking. the words made yena’s heart race. 

“do you guys remember when we all confessed to each other?”

yena was sure they were all collectively blushing.

“we were so nervous and confused.” yuri recalled. “i’m so glad it worked out.” her hand snaked down to the other two girls, giving them a small squeeze.

chaewon smiled at the memory. “i remember we talked about taking things slow to figure everything out. it’s been a while since then and,” chaewon paused, clearly nervous. “i care about you guys so much and i like you guys so much it drives me crazy. i wanted to ask if we could officially become girlfriends?” 

yena felt like everyone could hear her heart beating. she had wanted to ask the two girls the same question for awhile but she didn’t know how to introduce the topic. and finally chaewon did it for her.

“yes!” yena rushed her words, giddy. “yes, i want us to be girlfriends officially and i like you guys more than anything and i’ve been waiting for this moment. i can’t believe it’s finally happening oh my god i thought-”

yena was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. chaewon’s to be exact. after processing what was happening, yena kissed back eagerly. 

“oh my god,” yena sounded breathless. “i’ve always wanted to be romantically shut up-ed like that.” 

chaewon and yuri giggled at her antics. the three girls spent the next couple minutes alternating between laughing, quick soft kisses, and shy smiles.

“i’m really glad i have you guys.” yuri mumbled, her face bright.

“me too.” yena agreed. “i feel like i’m in a movie.”

it truly did feel like a movie to yena. she had come into college scared and alone, far away from the comfort of her family. she struggled through her first year. but now she had two girlfriends who had been watching over her for months. two best friends who always had her back and supported her. even if times ahead would be tough, she knew she would be okay. she was safe and happy.

“we still haven’t watched a movie like we said we would.” yuri pointed out.

“let’s just stay cuddled like this instead. you guys are much more interesting than rewatching a disney movie.” chaewon hugged the girls tighter. 

and they stayed that way, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, cramped on yuri’s tiny dorm bed. they remained asleep even when her roommate walked in and rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. she would have woken them up, but she decided to let them stay and enjoy their night together.

eventually, their like would become love and their already close relationship would make them inseparable.

yena was content. chaewon and yuri meant the world to yena. she was excited to openly love her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this thank you so much!! this was a drabble i've had on my mind so i decided to finish and post. i just love joyuriz line a lot.
> 
> i want to write some more for izone because wlws are the best but i dont have any current ideas so feel free to drop some and maybe it will spark some inspo.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, i wanna know what you guys think!!


End file.
